No Point In Thinking About Yesterday
by detective-sweetheart
Summary: The comment hits me like a slap in the face, but I am determined not to let the woman sitting before me and my partner that she has managed to get to me.


"Tell me, did your sister let you keep the sonograms so you'd have something to cuddle up with at night?" The comment hits me like a slap in the face, but I am determined not to let the woman sitting before me and my partner that she has managed to get to me. She thinks that she can outsmart us, that she can manage somehow to get away with everything that she hasn't done, and now she sits here, mocking us, making us both feel like incompetent idiots. Nicole Wallace has a lot of nerve, but it is something that she can be credited for. Not many women have the bravery she does...not many women would dare try the things that she has tried. She smirks, somehow knowing that she's gotten to me, and I resist the sudden urge to reach out and slap her. She asked for a truce earlier on in this game, but it wasn't to be. Truces aren't something that my partner and I do.

"I see my nephew three times a week, being pregnant was a great experience Nicole. Consider yourself robbed." I can hear my voice, sharp and angry...and also slightly hurt. The smirk on her face becomes superior, and I know that she is just waiting for me to slip up, waiting for me to say something that will become legal grounds for her to go. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything more than I already have. Nicole seems to know that I want to say something else, because she looks at me, with that look on her face, as if she's daring me to say something...daring me to try and get her to confess to anything that she has ever done. I know I can't do it, and I leave the interrogation room, thoroughly shaken. Who does she think she is? Does she honestly think that we can't see through every one of her little tricks? It makes me sick to think that she does. Nicole holds no regards for the laws. Even now, I can hear her poking fun at my partner, talking about his mother. I'm honestly surprised he doesn't reach out and just hit her. Then again, he's always had more control than me.

I want to make her feel everything that the families of every victim she's come across had to feel. I want to make her confess to everything she's ever done, and I want her to go to prison for the rest of her life. I know that I most likely will never get what I want though. Nicole is too smart for that. She's not about to let us catch her in one of her lies, she's not about to let us concoct some plot to get her to open up. She's not about to let us trap her. Nicole knows what she's doing and as reluctant as I am to admit it, I know it's true. She's got us tripping over our words, unable to think of anything that might convince her to tell all, and as I stand here watching from behind the one-way mirror, I can hear her words echoing in my head, and they hurt more than anything. She has no idea how it feels to be able to help someone you love in that way, and the way she's going, she never will know. I am content to see my nephew three times a week, knowing that though I am not his mother and never will be, I am the one who helped to bring him here. Maybe if Nicole had experienced that, she would know what goes through me when I see him.

But now as my partner and I stand in the middle of an abandoned warehouse, looking at the blood on the floor, and the shattered glass that is everywhere, I feel something going through me, and it is something that I have never felt before. It is a sense of pity, a sense of regret, though it is not for me that I am feeling these things...it is for Nicole. If she survived, then maybe she will one day experience what I did, but if she didn't...The medical examiner's voice breaks into my thoughts, and I look towards her, towards the cold, still body on the examining table...the body of Nicole's lover. Her trachea is crushed because of Nicole, and it is this fact that takes away everything that I had just seconds ago been feeling. Maybe I am right, and she will never calm down enough to experience every good thing that life has to offer. Or maybe I'm wrong, and one day she will calm down enough to see the error of her ways and change it.

I awaken to the sound of my alarm clock going off. It's six in the morning. In an hour and a half, I will leave this apartment, and find myself once more in the Major Case Squad room, or out on the streets, trying to decipher the clues in yet another case, and trying to forget all that I saw with the last one.

Author's notes: Ok...I saw the ep. Great Barrier a little while ago, and that one scene between Eames and Nicole kind of got to me, so I decided to take this idea I had and run. This is my first LOCI story, though, so...As you guys probably already know, LOCI definitely does not belong to me.


End file.
